


A Pearl Becomes An Oyster

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: An indeterminate amount of time has passed since the second wedding, and now Sidon and his spouse are expecting!





	A Pearl Becomes An Oyster

**Author's Note:**

> (Also: Reader has a womb, but gender is irrelevant; gender-neutral language is still used)

You rarely went out to your spot anymore. It was just… too much work, in your condition, even though you did want to go out into the greenery the rock was nestled in, or look at the Domain from the outside. You had really only seen it from the inside now, where you were allowed to walk (just so the medically trained in the Domain could keep an eye on you), and it was a beautiful place, but even beautiful things needed to be looked at whole every once in a while.

You sat up in bed, stretching your arms out in front of you while you crossed your legs. You thought about going for a walk. You were so near to your due date, though; you were pretty sure everyone would want you to stay in bed, even if you weren’t lying down. You were so tired, you probably wouldn’t argue, even though the only thing you wanted now was to move around. You lay back down again, running your hands along the sheets. You would get up later.

You thought back to before the last 9 or 10 months had passed, when you and Sidon were trying to conceive. People had a lot to say to (and about) you back then, from offhand comments like “I didn’t know that was possible!” to the outright hurtful ones “it shouldn’t be possible; it’s against Her Grace’s order…” and of course, those who wished to pry into your lives, sexual, magical, or otherwise (you weren’t even going to force yourself to remember those comments—some of them were simply over-curious, but some were, it seemed, purposely invasive. It made you shudder). Overall, there seemed to be a bit of shock that you two were even trying, and a sense that there was something… unnatural about it, for better or worse.

None of it felt unnatural, though. You hadn’t even done things differently than you already had been. Honestly, it was kind of nice, because even though you were trying to conceive, Sidon was allowed to spend more time with you outside of that, on the off chance that you were expecting. It had been a welcome change, as the elders let Sidon prepare to be a father rather than a king (and at this point, they felt he was probably ready anyway, with no need to rush anything more). So, you two spent your time doing all sorts of things around the Domain, or in slightly further-off parts of Hyrule, if you could ride there, and Sidon could swim.

Oh, and you hadn’t ridden your horse in months, either. You sighed, a little sad, but went back to the happy thoughts.

You two had grown even closer in that time, with each other, obviously, but also, with the Zora community as a whole. They came to know you, not just as the Hylian who was always around, often trailing behind the prince or off on their rock scribbling away, but as someone who would one day rule by said prince’s side, goddess willing. So far, it seemed, She did, and they decided they liked it that way. They had come to see what it was Sidon saw in you, and even some other positive attributes, and they loved you for it. As such, when the news had come that you were indeed pregnant, the Domain had gone up in an absolute roar—not only were they excited, but that was when the speculation _really_ began.

Almost nothing they said, though, had come to be. You weren’t expecting 12 pups, you didn’t grow scales or gills, crave raw fish, or any other physical characteristics that would signify the baby changing you to be more like them or your husband. Just your belly slowly swelling over the last 10 months, and that glow that Hylians and Zora alike seem to attribute to a parent-to-be (though, for what it was worth, you did sort of think Sidon was glowing in his excitement, so maybe there was some truth to it).

Oh, speaking—well thinking—of, Sidon tapped the door lightly and entered the room. “And how’s my pearl doing today? Oh, dearest, you look absolutely exhausted.”

You waved the comment away. “I’m fine. I mean, I am tired, but it’s nothing too bad. I want to go outside. Our room is great, but I just… really want some fresh air.”

“We can go on a short walk, if you’d like,” he offered, along with a hand to help you up. “I just don’t want you over-exerting yourself, especially so close to the big day.”

“Yeah, I know,” You said, taking wobbly steps to get dressed. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

The two of you took a walk, holding hands and chatting. You talked about possible names for the baby, deciding that when you saw the child, you would decide if it would be more appropriate to name them something Hylian or Zora, or maybe something in between, and then you asked Sidon for a little bit of Zora history.

“Haven’t there been other hybrids? I mean, everyone acts like we’re breaking new ground here, but I thought I’d heard of another hybrid.”

“There have been rumors,” he said after a moment of thought, “but I don’t know if it was ever said for sure. It was… a complex time in our history, after all.”

You nodded. “I was just wondering, since I’d heard.”

“And as ever, I admire your curiosity,” he told you, squeezing your hand. “Why don’t you tell me a fact about Hylians, then, in exchange?”

“Well, I’m not a historian,” you replied.

“I’m sure you know something interesting.” He encouraged you.

“All right. Well, I heard that our pointed ears are to hear the goddesses better.”

“Oh, everyone says that.”

“That’s true. What about the Sky people?”

“The what?”

“Yeah, a long time ago, Hylians lived in the sky and grew exclusively pumpkins.”

“Wow. See? That’s interesting!”

You smiled, though it faded quickly. Your hips had begun to ache, and you made note of it to Sidon.

“Well, we could go back.”

“No! I mean… not yet, please.” You flushed, embarrassed by your outburst. “I haven’t gotten out enough lately.”

“I’m just trying to protect you and our heir, dearest,” Sidon said, as if to defend himself.

You placed a hand gently on his arm. “I know. I appreciate it, I do. I just felt cooped up, and I’m enjoying being out in the sunshine. How about we go to one of the pools? Then I can float around to take the weight off my legs but I can stay out?”

He thought for a moment. “I suppose. I don’t see why not.” He said finally.

“Yay!” You hobbled off towards the nearest pool. It was just a shame that it wasn’t the Eastern Reservoir.

You slipped yourself into the pool with ease, and Sidon stayed at the edge of the water, keeping a careful watch over you, more so than usual. You lazily paddled over to him, saying “Well, this is quite an inversion of the norm.”

“It is. But someone has to make sure you’re safe, and I’ve taken on the responsibility. Gladly, of course, but it’s a responsibility all the same.”

You sat up, bobbed in the water, and began to kick your legs gently to stay afloat, adding in your arms soon after. “And what a good protector you make. What a great father and ruler you’ll be. How lucky am I.” You made your way onto the water’s edge, nestling yourself next to Sidon. “I’ll get back in the water in a moment,” you said, “but I wanted you to know that I’m serious about what I just said.”

Sidon gently pushed you toward the water. “I know you are.”

You scooted into the pool and went back to floating, until Sidon pulled you back towards him. You wanted to sit up a little, so you could look at him, but obviously, your own body was in the way. Instead, you chose to just say, “Yes?”

Sidon didn’t say anything as he began to rub one of your feet.

You bent one knee, keeping the other foot out of the way (and Sidon’s sight…maybe). “What are you doing?”

“Is this not what a Hylian would do for a pregnant spouse?”

“I mean, some of them. Where did you find that out?”

“Some visitors –travelers, no one you know—have been stopping by the Domain, and when they hear about you, they have all sorts of advice.”

“Oh. Well.”

“I wouldn’t know if they’re right or not, I only know two Hylians personally.”

“M-hmm, I know.” you replied. You shrugged then. “It’s a matter of personal preference, really.”

“…I see. Should I stop?”

“You don’t have to. It feels good.”

He continued, and you lay back and relaxed. You were half asleep by sunset, so he scooped you up out of the water and took you back to the room you shared, and put you to bed. Before he left to hunt some dinner for the both of you, he bent down and kissed your temple, whispering “I can’t believe my pearl has become such a lovely oyster for another little pearl we get to share.”


End file.
